brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
A Life As Twins
Authors * Miasport Introduction Hey LEGO fans! As you probably know, I've got a twin sister Fionahayan, and in this moment, a lot of people ask us: How is it to have a twin sister? That's why I'll make a story about our days, routines etc. But I'm not going to write always real things but I'll write things that happen a lot of time! I hope you'll enjoy! ''-Crystal'' The cover-0.jpg| Characters * Crystal * Fiona Chapter 1: The Milk �� It's a new day in Heartlake City. The sky is blue, and the sun is shining. At 8:00 am Fiona and Crystal get up to take a shower and go eat breakfast. Fiona: Do you want to have a shower first? Crystal: Well, I want to do the breakfast today, so do it first and I'll go after you! Crystal goes to the first floor and prepare the breakfast. Crystal: Oh no, there is no milk! Oh noooo! Fiona! We don't have any milk! Fiona: What? No milk? Well, have a shower now, and we'll go to the Bio Market then and buy the milk! A few minutes later, the two girls are finishing their shower, and now they're going outside, and arrive to the Bio Market. The seller: Hello! What do you need? Crystal: We need some milk. The seller: Okay, here you are! Fiona: Thank you, have a nice day! The seller: Thank you, you too! The girls are going back home with the fresh milk in their hands. CIMG8801.JPG|This morning CIMG8803.JPG CIMG8804.JPG CIMG8805.JPG CIMG8806.JPG CIMG8811.JPG Chapter 2: Flowers... �� After the breakfast the girls decide to go play outside. The house is quite big, and it has a garden where they can do something like playing badminton, doing gymnastics or play with their neighbours. The neighbours are really kind. They have a girl and a boy who's older than his sister, and don't like to play and run etc... But today the neighbours aren't here, and the twins don't want to play with the balloon or do badminton. Fiona: What should we do? Crystal: We can plant flowers? Fiona: Awesome idea! Let's go! Fiona is going inside the house, and comes out with some materials. Crystal: I am so excited! I love that! And after some weeks, we'll have beautiful flowers in our garden! So amazing! Fiona: Yes! But at first we have to put the seeds in the ground, pour water, wait, and THEN we'll have all those beautiful flowers! CIMG8816.JPG CIMG8817.JPG Fiona and Crystal get to work now. It's really beautiful to be in the nature, where there are a lot of plants and little cute animals. Chapter 3: A Lonely Puppy �� They twins are working and having fun! Suddenly a dog comes next to the girl's garden. Crystal: Cute! This dog is so sweet! I love dogs. Fiona: Yeah, you're right! Crystal: Oh, I want to fondle him! Fiona: No Crystal, you have to ask the owner before! Crystal: Yes, you're right, but where is the owner? The twins don't see in the street any owner or any people at all. Crystal: Who owns this dog? Fiona: I've got no idea! But look, I don't think he's totally okay, we'll bring him to the vet! Crystal: Okay, let's go then! Quickly! They take their bicycle and go with the dog to the vet. The way isn't really long and the dog is quite kind. He won't go away. CIMG8818.JPG CIMG8822.JPG CIMG8823.JPG CIMG8824.JPG CIMG8826.JPG| Chapter 4: Twins At The Vet �� Crystal: Here we are! Fiona: Go go go! I'll take the dog, go ahead! Anaïs: (The assistant of the main vet, Sophie) Hello! Oh, a dog! Fiona: This dog is not ours, we just saw him, he was alone... And we thought he needs a control. Anaïs: Oh okay, give it to me please, I'll put it here, and we will call the main vet. The woman is going away, and 3 minutes later she comes back with the main vet, Sophie. Sophie: Hello! So, let me see... Fiona gives her the dog. After 10 minutes Sophie finish''es checking the dog. Sophie: Okay, so I think I'll have to see some things, he has to stay here overnight. Thank you for bringing the dog here! Crystal: You're welcome! Have a nice day! Fiona: Have a nice day, goodbye! ''They go back home and have a little snack. CIMG8827.JPG| CIMG8828.JPG| CIMG8830.JPG| CIMG8831.JPG| CIMG8833.JPG| Chapter 5: The Summer Cleaning �� The next day Fiona and Crystal want to go to the park. But at first they have to do some things: Tidy their room, take out the rubbish, and go shopping. Fiona: OK, we have a lot of things to do. So... What do you think about doing a challenge. We'll tidy our room together, and we have to tidy as many things we can. So you count how many things you're tidying, and same for me. The person who tidied the least things has to take out the rubbish. Crystal: Awesome, let's do it now! Fiona: One, two, three... Seven... Crystal: One, two... three... Four... Fiona: Oh... Do you know where this bag is from? Crystal: Oh! I wanted to take it too! Fiona: Okay, just take it, you have less points than me anyway! Just do it! Crystal: Thank you so much! *Hugs Fiona* And it's finally finished! The winner is Fiona! It means that Crystal has to take out the rubbish. Crystal: Puh!!! I don't like this! Come on, it's finally finished! Fiona: You get it! Well done! Now let's go shopping together! Crystal: Yes, let's get started! When they took their bags and money, the twins go outside. They get on their bikes and go to the supermarket. Crystal first, and Fiona behind her. A few minutes later they arrive to the supermarket. They park their bikes, take the bags and a shopping cart. Daniel: Hello, can I help you? Fiona: Ehmmm... Well, we'll do our shopping... *?* Crystal: Yeah... So we know where we can find the products... Daniel: Okay then, have a nice shopping! Fiona: Thank you! Crystal: Okay, so let's look at the list... At first we need some meat, then juice, fruits, fish... How do we say that in Danish, Fiona? Fiona: Ehmm... kød, saft, frugter, fisk... I think. Stanley (little boy who's going at the same school with the twins): Oh, hi! Crystal: Hi Stanley! Nice to see you here! Stanley: Wait... Mom! Look! These are the twins from our school! They are so SIMILAR! Category:Stories